thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 1
Vol. 3 Issue 1 is the first issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume. This issue is the first part of Empire story arc, called Nightfall. Synopsis Following in the wake of the hugely successful The Darkness video game, The Darkness returns in a brand new ongoing series by Phil Hester (Deep Sleeper, Green Arrow) and Michael Broussard (Unholy Union)! Irrevocably changed by the events of First Born, Jackie Estacado has relocated to Central America. But every paradise has dark secrets under the surface. And what does the mysterious Professor Kirchner stand to gain by allying himself with Jackie? Don't miss out on this oversized first issue featuring bonus pages of story and art! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Professor Kirchner * Marisol Yanez * Caprio * Gerry Kiffin * Major White * Victor * Elle * Hugo * Beto * Darklings * Tomas * Hector * Marisol's Mother Plot Summary The story opens up with the recap of The Darkness and Jackie's histories. It's revealed that Jackie has become a dictator of a country in Central America, called Sierra Muñoz. Jackie has a dinner with a local girl. Meanwhile, rebels led by Marisol Yanez, climb towards his mansion. Back at the mansion, Jackie puts the girl at ease, saying that he's just enjoying a nice company with him and won't have sexual intercourse with her. Meanwhile, the rebels want to attack Jackie, but Marisol stops them and orders to wait for Hugo to complete his job. Back at the mansion, Jackie calls the waiter to bring more wine. Finally the waiter comes, covered in sweat. As Jackie asks what happened to him, he notices the suicidal vest under his clothes. The waiter then activates his vest and destroys the mansion's balcony were Jackie was dinning. Jackie survives the explosion due to his Darkness armour, but the girl and the waiter dies. The revels then proceed to attack him, but Jackie quickly dispatches couple of them. As Jackie is distracted, a rebel named, Victor shoot and RPG at him. As Marisol and Victor thinking that Jackie is dead, lower their guard. Suddenly, Jackie emerges from the rubble and kills Victor. He then proceeds to capture Marisol in his Darkness tendrils. As the last resort, Marisol activates her suicide vest, but Jackie manages to take it off her and throw the vest away. As Jackie recovers from the explosion, Professor Kirchner comes to check on him. Kirchner asks where his head of security is, and Jackie answers that he probably left the mansion. Kirchner tells that he will send men to track him down. Jackie then tells that all the attackers have died, while Marisol is seen escaping the mansion. Kirchner then informs Jackie that their drug pusher Caprio is waiting at the cathedral with a buyer from Miami. They decides to walk through streets and meet the people. As they go outside, the crowd greets Jackie and his henchmen throw money at them. At the cathedral, Jackie and Kirchner meet with Caprio and his buyer from Miami, Gerry Kiffin. They enter the cathedral and Caprio introduces Gerry to the new synthetic drug called Nightfall. Created from Darkness by Kirchner, the drug induces incredible sense of pleasure while not being physically addictive. Although the person won't be able to stop thinking and wanting the drug. By using this drug, Jackie and Kirchner were able to take the Sierra Muñoz from their previous leaders as long they got another dose of the drug. Gerry is finally convinced to buy and distribute the drug in the states. Before leaving to think this deal through, he's warned that the drug must be kept from direct sunlight. Jackie then leaves to meet with Elle, while Caprio and Kirchner go to finish the deal. As Jackie leaves, he vomits. It's revealed that he can't no longer eat as Darkness has replaced his function to eat. On the up side, Jackie with the help of Kirchner learned to better control the Darkness and it's abilities. Meanwhile, Caprio blackmails Kirchner into giving him a bonus by revealing that he knows that Sierra's leader is actually Jackie Estacado. He also adds that he knows Kirchner has been tweaking the formula of Nightfall making it more addictive and then pumping it into rebel controlled provinces, hoping to undermine their will to fight. After Caprio threatens Kirchner with a gun, the latter agrees with his terms. As Caprio goes to exit the cathedral, he's attacked and killed by Darklings. Elsewhere, Marisol returns to her parents home only to be confronted by Major White who has captured her parents. He then offers her a job. Back at the cathedral, Jackie goes to meet Elle and passes Darklings, not knowing that they're eating Caprio. As Jackie enters his chambers, Elle greets him and asks how was his day. To be continued... Gallery 3184535-01b.jpg|Alternate cover 3184533-01c.jpg|Alternate cover 2 254517-20086-119917-6-the-darkness.jpg|Krypton Comics cover 254490-20086-119917-5-the-darkness.jpg|Fully coloured 254487-20086-119917-4-the-darkness.jpg|Alternate jungle cover without colours Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3